Kamen rider fourze X RWBY:cosmic remnant Kita!
by Veto64
Summary: After kengo's machine haywired and left them stranded on a new world. gentaro,ryusei,and kengo have to adapt to there new surroundings and along the way develop new bonds of friendship and also new enemies.
1. chapter 1

A/N:this is my first fanfic so please bare with me here. This will take place after fourze has concluded but before Kamen Rider Kamen Rider Wizard Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum so gentarou will have the fourze driver and all his switches and rwby will take place during season 1 during the initiation so I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. dont forget to follow my story and give it a review

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. They both belong to their respective owners. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: the Kamen rider club reunites!

It's a sunny day in Japan as gentaro is headed to a new location to meet up with the rest of his friends in the kamen rider club to look at a new machine his buddy kengo had constructed with help from a couple scientists. Gentaro didn't care about kengo's new invention,what he cared about more was meeting his old friends.

"Man this is going to be great seeing all my friends again!" said gentaro excitedly.

Gentaro of course had his fourze driver on him just in case if something went wrong but just as he was beginning to get close to the area another motorcycle joins him. This mystery person was wearing a black suit with black gloves and a black helmet on the person spoke.

Hey gentaro, it's been awhile hasn't it?"it turned out to be ryusei.

"Ryusei!?! You came!?"gentaro was shocked he thought that ryusei would be too busy with his Interpol job to come and reunite with the Kamen rider club.

"Yeah I'm here gentaro now come on let's hurry up and meet up with the others I bet there expecting us" after saying that ryusei would start speeding up on ahead with gentaro also keeping pace in his motorcycle. After awhile they arrive at what appears to be a cross between a laboratory and a factory.

"You think this is the place ryusei?"gentaro asks

"No doubt about it gentaro,come on let's enter"gentaro and ryusei enter the building to find a receptionists area.

"Hello what can I do today for you two gentlemen?

Ryusei speaks up first."uh yes I'm Sakuta Ryusei and this is my friend Kisaragi Gentaro and we are here to see our friend kengo utahoshi,can we see him?"

"Oh yes he's been expecting you two along with another group of his friends"

"Oh good the others are here!"gentaro was excited to learn all his friends we're here shun,Mei,tomoko,jk,Yuki,even mr.ohsugi was here gentaro couldn't wait to see them.

Ryusei seeing this decided to say something to gentaro.

"hey gentaro calm down,don't rush off, and cause trouble" but gentaro was already rushing ahead much to ryusei's dismay.

"Gentaro! Hold up!"Ryusei ran off after him and they both soon ended up in the room that the others we're in surprising them all

"Hey guys it sure has been awhile!"gentaro said

"Gentaro!"everyone said

"Gentaro! What did I tell you about-"ryusei stops as he sees the rest of his friends.

"Oh uh hello guys"Ryusei says regaining his composure. Everyone says there hello's and catch up about what they are doing in life. after that was out of the way, ryusei told them how he was able to be here today.

"So originally I wasn't supposed to be here I was on a mission to take down this drug ring but by some luck Kamen rider Accel happened to be around the area and helped me take down the drug ring faster than I anticipated so thanks to Accel I'm here now with you guys, sorry I never said anything I didn't think I would make it but I'm here now"ryusei felt he owed them an explanation as to why he hadn't said anything but tomoko just smiled and spoke a couple words.

"It's ok ryusei your here now" tomoko said happily.

Kengo spoke up."alright now that we are all here why don't I show you the invention?"everyone followed kengo to where the invention was but mr.ohsugi voiced his concern to kengo.

"Kengo are you sure this invention of yours is safe ? I may not be your teacher anymore but I still care about all of you and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you guys."said mr.ohsugi

Kengo replied to mr.ohsugi's concerned question"don't worry mr.ohsugi It's safe I promise I had help with making this device and yes Yuki I did get some sleep and took rests when the work load was too much for me"

"Good cause we wouldn't want you to collapse again"Yuki said.

Kengo continues"alright so here we are"kengo shows them a big room it was close to looking like the rabbit hatch but with what seems to be a big gate in the middle with some scientists near by ensuring the machine is one hundred percent at full capacity.

Everyone was impressed with kengos new invention and patted him on the back but none of them we're more proud than gentaro.

"Kengo I knew you would make something this awesome one day I didn't expect it to be now but I'm glad your showing us this! So what does it do?"

gentaro was now curious as to what kengos machine can do. Kengo replied to his curious friends question.

"This machine gentaro was originally supposed to finally take us to see the presenters but for some reason it did the opposite and instead we ended up with a gate that opens to another world we sent in an exploration team and they came back with sample's of this new world" kengo proceeds to show them plants similar to there own planet visibly shocking his friends except for ryusei even though he didn't show it physically,he was shocked on the inside.

Ryusei begins to think"alright so it was a good idea I brought the meteor drive,knowing gentaro I know he will do something foolish but this is really strange another world that has the same properties as earth it truly is a big universe out there"tomoko noticed that ryusei was deep in thought and decided to hold his hand,this snapped ryusei out of his thoughts and he smiled,ryusei was happy he was able to see tomoko again.

Ryusei thought again"no other place I'd rather be than here with the rider club and tomoko"

Kengo spoke up again"alright guys so the retrieval team also found this oddity" kengo showed them what appeared to be some sort of bullet but when kengo opened the bullet out came a bit of colorful red dust,this greatly confused everyone but gentaro, who was more curious than confused.

"What is that kengo?"gentaro asked.

Kengo answers gentaro."it seems to be a fire elemental type of dust this is really unlike anything on Earth also proving that there is intelligent life on this new world." Upon hearing this gentaro got excited.

"You mean a new world where I can make new friends!"gentaro was excited he wanted to meet whoever was on that planet and become friends with them.

Kengo speaks."gentaro we don't know if this intelligent life is friendly or dangerous so please calm down" gentaro listened to what kengo had to say but gentaro wanted so much to meet these new people and become friends with them.

Shun finally spoke"since this stuff is fire does that mean if we we're to sneeze on it or drop something on it, it could combust or something?"

"Yes shun."kengo simply answered to his jock of a friend.

"So shouldn't you put that away kengo?"Yuki asks worried.

"Yeah I suppose your right Yuki"kengo puts the dust back inside the bullet carefully and puts it back in a bag for safe keeping so they can study it later.

"So while we explored a bit in this new world it turns out that they have breathable oxygen like we do so it's safe for a human to go in." The others we're really impressed and wanted to see this new world for themselves but kengo spoke up again.

"However during there time at that place the team was attacked by some black creatures that had skull parts on there body. No casualties which is great so I decided to reunite the old Kamen rider club to face off this new threat." Upon hearing this gentaro, ryusei,and shun we're eager to face off against these new beasts.

"So let's do this alright?" everyone was ready to have one more mission as a team again to face off a new threat that threatened another world.

five hours later_

After everyone except for gentaro and ryusei had cancelled everything they would do they packed up there stuff for this new world,now everyone was waiting on gentaro and ryusei to tell them if they could go or not. Gentaro and ryusei enter the room with ryusei speaking up first.

"My boss agreed to this"everyone breathed a sigh of relief that ryusei would be able to help.

"I can but I made sure to call the other Kamen riders to tell them that I would be gone so they will be keeping the world safe while we're gone" everyone was now ready to go. Kengo made sure to bring the powerdizer armor with him just in case gentaro and ryusei needed some muscle with them.

"Alright guys is everyone ready to do this? Does anyone have second thoughts? I don't blame you if you don't want to go,I won't force you to go with us you can stay here in the facility if you want." No one said a word but Mei spoke up.

"As the chairman of the Kamen rider club it's my duty to go where ever the rider club will go plus you guys would be lost without me" everyone chuckles at mei's comment

"Plus you guys need someone who can get information easily from people"Jk added.

"Yeah we're all going!"Yuki cheerfully said.

"Even though I can't do much I'll be there to watch over you as the elder of the group" mr.ohsugi stated.

"Alright then we can begin" after that kengo and the other scientists started booting up the machine and just like that a blue portal opens up and an image of some forest opens up taking everyone's breath away at how beautiful the green scenery was.

"I'm so excited right now I can make new friends in another world!" Gentaro said excitedly.

Ryusei again tried to calm down his friend.

"Gentaro calm down remember kengo did say there was those creatures so don't rush off." gentaro listened to ryusei's warning.

"Yeah I know ryusei but I still want to make new friends and see new sites in that world!"

Shun also spoke"yeah ryusei imagine what we could see in this new world ,maybe I could introduce them to American football."everyone chuckles except for tomoko and ryusei who only cracked a small smile at shun's comment.

"Alright then gentaro ryusei we will be entering first alright?" Gentaro and ryusei agree and bring out the fourze driver and meteor driver.

"You guys brought that?"shun asked surprised.

"Yeah I brought mine just in case if we need fourze's power!" Gentaro said

"I brought mine cause of gentaro." Ryusei admitted

Kengo brought the brifecase with the switches and his computer and the powerdizer suit but then kengo remembered something.

"Hey ryusei I have something for you before we enter."kengo goes to his desk and bring's out a new switch the others hadn't seen, it was roughly the same size as the meteor storm switch except it was colored dark blue with some purple lines around it and at the top was a sphere similar to the meteor driver.

"What is that kengo?" Ryusei asked curiously

"I decided to make a new switch for you just in case anything we're to happen, of course I had help, I call it meteor Galaxy storm hopefully this will help you out when we enter this new world."kengo hands the new switch to ryusei and ryusei accepts the new switch and gentaro comments on it.

"Wow that switch looks awesome kengo! Ryusei now you have a new final form besides meteor storm!"gentaro exclaimed happily.

"Yeah your right gentaro I'm eager to try this new switch let's go guys." after saying that kengo,ryusei,and gentaro enter first everything seemed fine until the portal started to go crazy and started zapping at the meteor drive surprising everyone.

"Whats going on! What's the portal doing to my meteor drive!"after that the portal shuts itself off trapping gentaro,ryusei,and kengo in this new world leaving the rest of the rider club on Earth as the machine started releasing smoke as the rest of the rider club starts panicking.

Everyone said in unison"gentaro! Kengo! Ryusei!

No one knew what to do until someone else spoke

"Don't worry they aren't in any danger what we do have to focus on now is rebuilding this machine"everyone looked at the source of the voice and it turns out to be none other than tsukasa kadoya a.k.a Kamen rider Decade

To BeContinued_

A/N: before anyone asks yes I did make up a new switch for ryusei only cause it seemed during fourze's run that meteor was going to get a new form but for some reason nothing and he was stuck with meteor storm so I thought I'd make a switch that was close to fourze's cosmic form but not as powerful see you next time for chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2:A strange new world

Chapter 2: A strange new world

Ryusei,kengo,and gentaro soon found themselves stranded in a forest in the middle of nowhere,most likely (to them) far away from civilization. Kengo of course got to action and tried to contact the others with his computer but all he got was static.

"Dammit we can't contact the others" kengo was a little frustrated that this happened but none more so frustrated than ryusei who looked at his meteor drive and saw that it had changed.

"Kengo something is completely different with my meteor driver what did your machine do to it!"ryusei showed the device to kengo who tried finding out what happened.

"The lever is completely gone even if we went back I can't be able to become meteor do something about it kengo!"ryusei said a little mad, gentaro tried to talk reason to ryusei and tried to calm him down.

"Come on ryusei calm down it's not kengo's fault we got to be calm right now and listen to what kengo has to say" gentaro spoke.

"That's weird.."ryusei went to kengo to see what was wrong.

"What is it kengo?"said ryusei

"Well in order to have the machine be able to transport people to this world we harnessed cosmic energy, that combined with electricity most likely changed the properties of your meteor driver, now you can freely transform like gentaro without the need of m-bus" ryusei was shocked by that news but was relieved to hear it,now he can transform whenever he wants like gentaro not being restricted anymore by needing the m-bus satellite, gentaro was also excited to hear that.

"See ryusei now you can transform like me!"gentaro said happily.

"Kengo are you sure I can?" ryusei asked curiously.

Kengo replied "then transform"

Ryusei wasn't used to this new version of his meteor drive and like usual he did his pose but ryusei still had doubts. what if kengo was wrong and he was as good as a sitting duck in this new world but ryusei had to survive to see tomoko and the rest of the club again. He dispelled all that doubt out if his mind.

"Henshin!" ryusei said with authority.

Meteors henshin theme plays*

Right before kengo and gentaro's very eyes ryusei transformed into Kamen rider meteor.

Ryusei was shocked."it worked!"

After that ryusei took out the meteor switch and went back to his civilian form,now kengo was thinking about how they would get out of here since all they had was the switches,his computer,the drives, and the powerdizer suit.

"First thing we should do is get out of this forest guys, after that we find the nearest city and see where we ended up and gentaro whatever you do please don't wander off also even though it would be extremely helpful to turn into fourze and look in the air, we wouldn't want to attract any unwanted attention especially since we don't know the people around here" kengo said.

"Alright I won't kengo" gentaro said.

After that they started to try and find there way around this forest to civilization and hopefully find a way back home to earth.

Meanwhile at a near by cliff*

A familiar figure was looking at these new people who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Professor Ozpin should I get one of the teachers to collect these young men?" asked glynda

Ozpin drinks his coffee and answer glynda's question." No I'm quite curious as to what these three gentelmen can do, it's not everyday we see three new people appear from thin air"

"Very well then professor"glynda answered

"Besides we already are doing the initiation, there will be other hunters and huntresses along with them so they are protected as long as they don't run into any bigger grimm." Ozpin said confidently.

Meanwhile at the initiation the teams have been decided Ruby and Weiss,Blake and yang,jaune and Pyrrha,Ren and Nora. Pyrrha and jaune went into a cave, jaune was confident that the relics we're inside but Pyrrha was a bit skeptical

"Are you sure the relics are in here jaune?"Pyrrha asked concerned

Jaune replied to his red headed companion"yes Pyrrha I'm 99.9% Sure we are at the right place." After saying that jaune and pyrrha see a glowing object and jaune thought that he was right and attempted to grab it but it went up a little.

"Come on get over here" jaune jumped up to try and get the object until he finally got it only for it to be a deathstalkers stinger after that pyrrha ran out of the cave with the deathstalker on her tail while jaune screamed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Blake/ryusei a girls in trouble!"yang and gentaro said to there partners.

Gentaro, ryusei,and kengo ran to the source of the noise to appear in front of two girls. A fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top and a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and shorts, puffy sleeves with black cuffs and brown knee high boots with a purplish gray bandana tied to her left knee, next to the blonde haired girl was a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long, black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, she was also wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. Both girls see the three strangers and know that they weren't at the initiation so they were cautious around these three strangers.

Yang was the first to speak up"uh who are you three? I don't remember seeing any of you three at the cliff?"

Kengo was the first to speak"uh we we're just sight seeing and we got lost around here"

Blake and yang knew he was lying not only because they wouldn't be able to get in here in the first place but they saw ryusei facepalming and gentaro scratching his head looking to his side.

Blake this time spoke up"seriously who are you three,that was a terrible lie."

"Ok fine we will tell you later, just know we don't mean any harm and that we are friends of sorts"

Yang smirked a little."alright good then you'll help us with what's coming"

Gentaro and ryusei got serious."hey kengo you should find a place to hide"

"Don't worry I brought the powerdizer with me"kengo replied

"You sure you can handle it kengo?"ryusei asks with concern.

"Yeah I can." kengo replied

"Well whatever weapons you got make sure you don't hold back, got it?" Blake told them seriously.

They nodded to Blake.

"Oh where are our manners my name is yang xiao long and this is my partner."

"Hello I'm blake belladonna."

Gentaro was the first to answer them"my name is gentaro Kisaragi and we are going to be friends!"gentaro said with confidence.

Blake was a little taken back while yang liked gentaros confidence and spunk.

"My name is ryusei sakuta"said ryusei

"And I'm kengo utahoshi" said kengo

"Well hello you three" yang said

Yang and Blake didn't see any weapons around them so they assumed that they were defenseless so they would do whatever it took to protect them.

Meanwhile in the air, Ruby and Weiss clung on to the nevermore so they wouldn't fall down.

Weiss yelled at ruby." Ruby I told you this was a terrible idea!"

Ruby replied to weiss." We're fine! Stop worrying!"

Weiss replies back to Ruby."I'm so far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way?" Ruby asks

"In a bad way! A very bad way!"Weiss replys.

"Well why don't we just jump!?" Ruby said

Weiss replys." Are you insane!?!" But just as Weiss said that Ruby had already jumped off the nevermore much to Weiss's annoyance and anger.

"Oh you insufferable little-!"Weiss said

Ruby was dropping from the sky and said as loud as she could."heads up!!!!!" Then jaune bumped into her when the deathstalker had launched him and they both landed on a tree branch.

Ruby was dizzy from that and said."what was that?" Ruby bounced back from her dizziness to be meet with jaune.

"Oh hey Ruby"

Blake,yang,gentaro,ryusei,and kengo we're shocked seeing this with Blake saying" did your sister fall from the sky?" After that they hear weak growling noises and the sounds of tree's breaking as an Ursa pops out and collapses on the floor with a orange haired girl on top of it.

"Yeehaw!" The Ursa then collapses

"Awe it's broken..." Said the mystery girl.

"Nora please*pants*don't ever do that again" said a boy next to her.

But just as he said that Nora had disappeared to where the Chess pieces we're and chose the white rook piece.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" Nora began to sing.

"Nora!" Ren yelled

Nora giggles."coming Ren!" Nora proceeds to skip to Ren.

"Did she just ride in on an Ursa?"Blake asked dumbfounded

"Is that what they call bears here?"gentaro said curiously but no one answered his question. yang was about to say something to Blake's question but it was soon interrupted with more growling and trees falling as they see a girl with red hair dodging a giant scorpions left claw then rolled out of the way of the right claw.

"Jaune!"said the red head

"Pyrrha!"replied the blonde guy next to Ruby

"Wow Ruby!"jaune said

Ruby jumps off the tree and rolls next to yang,Blake,gentaro,ryusei,and kengo.

"Ruby!" Yang said

"Yang!" Ruby proceeds to hug Ruby while Nora looks at ryusei,kengo, and then lastly at gentaro and looks at him oddly.

"Uhh are you ok ms.?" Gentaro asked

"Who are you and weird hairdo" Nora asked

Gentaro was a little offended with that comment

"Hey it's not weird"gentaro said

"Nora don't judge the way he looks"Ren told her

"Fine"

Ruby then looks at the strangers and then to her sister."uh yang who are those three guys?

"Oh uh this is gentaro Kisaragi"

"Yo!" Said gentaro

"This is ryusei sakuta"

"Hi"

"And finally this is kengo utahoshi"

"Hello"

"Yang what are civilians doing here they don't have any weapons on them." Ruby told her sister

"Don't worry little girl we will be fine" gentaro told Ruby reassuring her

"Hey I'm not a little girl!" Ruby pouts

"Oh sorry it's just your younger than the others"gentaro told her

"Well I am fifteen but please don't call me a little girl I have a name" Ruby admitted

"Oh well sorry ruby." Gentaro told her

"It's ok gentaro"after that kengo had to remind everyone else about the nevermore

"Uh guys remember the giant bird minutes ago?"kengo said

Everyone looks at where the nevermore is and had forgotten about the nevermore due to the commotion and also forgot the fact that Weiss was still on it.

"How could you leave me!?!?" Weiss yelled at ruby.

"I said jump..."Ruby told her

"Kengo do you think its a good idea for me to transform now?" Gentaro asked kengo

"No not yet but make sure to have it on stand by" kengo told gentaro.

"She's gonna fall" Blake and ryusei said at the same time.

"She'll be fine" Ruby told them.

"She's falling" Ren stated

Jaune saw that Weiss was falling and smirked, then proceeds to Jump off the tree and catches Weiss bridal style.

"Just dropping in." Jaune said smirking,then they realize that they are going to fall to the ground but then gentaro pulls out the fourze driver.

"Kengo I'm using it now" kengo nods as gentaro flips the switches on the driver and puts his right hand on the lever and puts his lefthand in a way that looks like he's flexing, the others soon see what gentaro is doing and are wondering why he's posing and what's that weird belt, they then hear a countdown.

3

2

1

"Henshin!"gentaro pulls the lever and thrusts his right hand in the air as the cosmic energy envelopes him and he becomes fourze as the air blows from his direction and the others see what appears to be a white suit resembling an astronaut and a rocket at the same time with four symbols, An orange circle on his right hand,a black square on his left hand, a blue X on his right shin and a yellow triangle on his left shin.

Everyone except for kengo and ryusei" what in the world is that!"

"Uchu Kita!!!!!!!!!!!! Gentaro yells loudly as he lifts his arms up, he was so loud that everyone around the world could hear it.

"Kamen rider fourze! Let's do this man to man!"

A/N:if you have any questions ask me In the review section and I will answer as much as I can, till next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3:Fourze kita!

A/N:I failed to mention this on the last chapter cause i spaced out a little when uploading chapter 2 but I felt like telling you that chapters 2 and 3 we're originally just chapter 2 but it got seriously long so I decided to split them into two different chapters so consider this chapter 2 part 2 if you want.

Also I will begin to answer any questions and since I only got one I will answer it now:

bankai777:sorry but diend Will not be showing up but I can tell you that I'm thinking on adding a rider very soon before the vytal festival and this goes out to everyone who reads my story would you like that idea?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. They both belong to their respective owners. Please enjoy.

Chapter 3:Fourze Kita!

Fourze switch's on the rocket switch."rocket on." as the switch said that, they see gentaros arm turn into a literal rocket and gentaro fly's off and catches jaune and Weiss in his arms and brings them back to the others.

"W-who are you?"jaune and Weiss asked confused.

"The names Kamen rider fourze!"he lands down safely with them.

"Ok who are you! What are you! And how are you able to do all that!" Blake asked confused by all this.

"We will explain later, gentaro go help out the girl"kengo told gentaro

"You got it kengo!"fourze fly's off to go help out pyrrha, he catches up to the deathstalker and pyrrha and decides to finish the deathstalker quickly as he turns on the drill switch.

"Drill on" fourze's left foot turns into a drill and gentaro turns on the lever and rushes into the deathstalker.

"Rocket drill Limit break"said the belt

"Rider rocket drill kick!" Fourze Pierce's the deathstalkers armor and the deathstalker explodes in a ball of fire as pyrrha sees what happened gets out of the way so she doesn't get hit with the drill. Gentaro lands and twirls a bit as the drill stops and he does a small pose.

"Who are you?"pyrrha asks the person that saved her from the deathstalker

"Kamen rider fourze but you can call me gentaro Kisaragi your friend!"gentaro said as he hits his chest twice then points to pyrrha as feudal drums sound off.

"Well thank you gentaro" pyrrha smiles.

Everyone had arrived to where pyrrha and gentaro were. everyone except for kengo and ryusei we're shocked to see that the deathstalker was defeated so easily.

Ruby being the weapon crazed girl that she was started gushing about fourze's suit"ohmygoshomygoshohmygosh his arms and legs turned into literal rockets and drills and he defeated the deathstalker so easily and the suit is so cool!"Ruby was in her chibi form, freaking out ryusei and kengo a little.

"How is she doing that?"ryusei asked

"Don't know but you'll get used to it" yang said as she pulls back Ruby"alright sis calm down" Ruby calmed down as they see the nevermore circle around them

"Uh guys the giant bird is circling us now"kengo informed them.

Everyone brought out there weapons and we're ready for the nevermore, ryusei decided now was the time for him to fight.

"Alright then guess it's my turn."ryusei brings out the meteor driver and it straps on to his waist and Ruby and the others see this.

Ruby was excited" you have one too!"

"Yes" ryusei starts to pose.

"Meteor ready?" Asked the belt. The others were surprised by the voice cause it was different than fourze's driver voice which was more computer robotic but meteors driver voice was more human like.

-meteor henshin theme-

"Henshin" ryusei then pulls down the lever and a blue beam hits him as he kneels down and turns into a ball of blue energy and starts hitting the nevermore a couple times before landing down and revealing his form.

"Kamen Rider Meteor, your fate is mine to decide!" declared meteor.

"I'm not gonna lie that was pretty badass." Yang said

Ruby and the others we're in awe a bit and they all saw what fourze was capable of doing and they wanted to see what meteor was capable of doing.

Meteor flipped the Saturn lever.

"Saturn on! Saturn ok!" After saying that, Ruby and the others saw the planet Saturn form on meteors hand.

"He can turn his hands into a planet!" Said jaune.

"Ok now that is awesome!" Yang was really excited to see what meteor was capable of doing.

Ryusei then starts shooting miniature sized versions of the rings of Saturn at the nevermore. the nevermore retaliates by shooting it's feather's at the rings making a small explosion.

"Guys let's go to the cliff, we already have the relics come on!" Jaune said with worry

"We can't jaune the nevermore will follow us and it will go to the school,we can't let that happen! Said Ruby

"She's right taking that thing to a populated area spells disaster guys"kengo agreeing with Rubys suggestion.

"Hey gentaro search in the sky for a safe spot we could go to get rid of that thing also act as a decoy and bring it with you" kengo told gentaro.

"You got kengo!"genatro switched the rocket switch on.

"Rocket on" gentaros right arm forms into a rocket once again as he fly's into the air searching for a spot and acting as decoy to lure the nevemore to him.

"Found something gentaro!"ryusei asked

"Yeah! Theres this cliff area with a temple about 2 miles over here!"gentaro points to the right.

"Alright guys let's go!"ryusei guides everyone to the cliffs, meanwhile gentaro guides the nevemore to the cliffs as everyone else prepared themselves to fight the nevemore. Gentaro finally arrived with the nevermore as everyone starts firing at the nevermore except for kengo who was hiding in a spot ryusei and yang found for him. Gentaro then lands next to ryusei and Blake and starts switching on the launcher switch.

"Launcher on" gentaro then switches the radar switch.

"Radar on" gentaro uses the radar to get a clear lock on the nevermore so that he can fire his rockets, this startles everyone except for ryusei.

"Oh my God! Are you sure that's a good idea gentaro!"jaune asked worried.

"Don't worry the radar switch locked on to the big bird thing!"

"You mean nevermore" pyrrha corrected gentaro.

"Yeah that"the radar locked onto the nevermore and gentaro proceeds to fire the rockets as they each land there mark hurting the nevermore making it lower a bit for yang to jump and land in it's mouth keeping it open with her left arm and fires her bullets into the nevemores mouth.

"I...hope...your...hungry!"yang says angry.

"Wow she's hot headed" gentaro said.

"You have no idea..."Ruby replies to gentaro.

"Alright I'm getting sick of that thing!" As soon as ryusei said that as he switches on the staurn lever again.

"Satrun on! Saturn ok!" The planet Saturn once again forms as ryusei shoots the rings of Saturn at the nevermore hurting the nevemore, yang jumps off the nevemore and lands next to Ruby and gentaro.

"Gentaro let's finish this!"ryusei told gentaro

"Alright ryusei!" Gentaro answered him back.

Ryusei switches on the meteor switch and spins the celestial drive unit, meanwhile gentaro switches on his rocket and drill switches.

"Rocket drill on" he then pulls the lever on his driver.

"Meteor limit break!"

"Rocket drill Limit break" ryusei and gentaro jump at the same time and dive towards the nevermore.

"Rider double drill kick!" They went through the nevermore killing it and causing a huge explosion to happen as the nevemore turns into nothing.

Ruby cheers." Yeah we did it!"

Gentaro joins Ruby in on the celebration"yeah we did Ruby!"

Kengo comes out of his hiding spot."good job guys you did it"

Blake still wanting answers finally asks what's on almost everyones minds"alright we finished that off, now tell us who you are, how your able to do that, and where you came from?"

Kengo was the first to speak"like i said we will tell you later, I don't want to talk about this until we are somewhere private ok?" Everyone except for ryusei and gentaro nod.

After the initiation was over and the teams were made, ryusei,gentaro,and kengo we're told to go to the head masters office after being shown where it was they had arrived.

"Uh are you head master guy?" Asked gentaro.

"Yes I am, my name is ozpin and I'm rather intrigued by you three" ozpin told them

"How so?" Asked ryusei

"I saw your arrival and when you two transformed" ozpin told them.

"Wait you saw everything?" Kengo told him.

"Yes being the head master I have surveillance all over the place, now tell me who you are" ozpin asked them.

After an hour of explaining the situation they're in,how they we're able to transform and who they are ozpin was rather amused by all this new information, visitors from another world who's planet looks almost like his in certain ways and a new power he had never seen before, this made ozpins day but he then had one thing to ask them.

"Alright then I'm glad you shared all that with me gentlemen but now I have an offer for you" ozpin told them.

"What type of offer Mr.ozpin?" Asked kengo.

"I'll do my best to help you get back to your world but I want you to be students at my academy." Ozpin said.

"If it means making new friends here then I'm in and that also includes you ozpin!" Gentaro said excitedly while hitting his chest twice and pointing at ozpin while feudal drums went off.

Ozpin chuckles at this."you really are an interesting one Mr.kisaragi"

"You have no idea professor but I'll do it if it means continuing to stay here with my friends" said ryusei

"Ok mr.ozpin" said kengo

"Alright then although since you three are short one person you can't make a team so I will have you three switch between teams rwby and jnpr when going on missions, they will also help you around the school showing you where you need to be, now professor goodwitch will show you to your room." Ozpin told them.

After being brought to the room they would be sharing, kengo puts his computer on the desk and put the switches in the drawer. Ryusei and gentaro choose there beds, after that they all look at the scrolls they were given and look to see what it has to offer. Gentaro then took out a replica flag for the space Kamen rider club to make it a little like home. They soon hear a knock at the door, kengo opens the door to see that team's rwby and jnpr were at the door.

"Alright we have privacy now tell us"Blake demanded them.

"You are a persistent one but yeah I guess it's time we tell you"kengo told them.

After both teams enter yang,Weiss and Blake sit on gentaros bed while jaune,Nora,and pyrrha sit on ryusei's bed, Ruby and Ren sat on the floor, gentaro, ryusei,and kengo sat on kengo's bed.

"Alright just to get this out of the way, the three of us aren't from around here" kengo told them."we come from another universe or planet,still not sure about it but we are from another world called earth it has some similar properties to your world, the only reason we even came here in the first place was from an invention I had made, it was originally meant for another purpose but instead we got a portal to your world after having called everyone we decided that we would visit your world and see what your world was like but my machine went haywire and broke down and sent us to your world cutting us off from returning to our world and separating us from our friends and Families on Earth.

Teams rwby and jnpr we're saddened to hear this, these three visitors from another world sepreated from friends,family, and there home they couldn't imagine how much that would hurt.

"I'm so sorry you three..."Ruby told them

"It's alright Ruby at least we're ok and w meet you guys!"gentaro told her.

Everyone had seen the flag that was hung up and Ruby was the first to ask." Uh can you tell us about that flag you have up?"

"That's the club we made at our high school the space Kamen rider club! It's a symbol of our friendship and the hope that one day we'll be able to make friends with aliens!" Ryusei and kengo couldn't help but smile, teams rwby and jnpr smiled a bit about gentaro wanting to friends with anything and everyone and they could feel that he meant it.

"And as for why gentaro and myself have these"ryusei holds up the fourze and meteor driver, Weiss and pyrrha notice something was off about meteors driver.

"Even though this is a hunch but your device looks weird for some reason ryusei" Weiss told him.

"That's cause my driver is the reason why the accident happened in the first place, kengo's machine reacted to my driver and zapped it with electricity and cosmic energy, this thing used to have a lever that I used in order for my transformation to be confirmed by the m-bus satellite but cause of that accident I can transform freely without it" ryusei told them.

"So before you needed a satellite to transform? That sounds really lame" yang said

"Yang don't say that!"Ruby told her

"Anyways the fourze driver was created by kengo's father to fight the zodiarts and my meteor driver was created by the anti zodiarts alliance aka my old friend tachibana who originally gave me information and my powers but ever since his death at the hands of the main zodiart Sagittarius, I now rely on my good friends gentaro and kengo" ryusei told them.

"I use switches to give me new weapons and options in a fight like my rocket switch and drill switch but both ryusei and I have switches that can alter our forms and give us new forms" gnetaro told them.

"That sounds very resourceful gentaro" Ren told him.

"Alright now that we have explained that, it's starting to get late if you have anymore questions we can answer them anytime you want, but for now good night" kengo told them. After everyone said there good byes they all went to sleep so that they can see what tomorrow would hold for them.

_to be continued_

A/N: If I mess up please call me out on it in the review section or pm thank you see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: The badge and the burden

_A/N: alright I'll be answering whatever questions I get

Guest(Kamen rider): yes I now gentaro is an adult but do you really think ozpin would let three strangers especially two of them with out of this world powers (eh? See what I did there :3) go off on there own with no knowledge of the world of remnant,no home to go to, no lien, and also potentially be sought after by Salem and her minions? Even if they are adults at this point ozpin will pull some strings for them also In the end gentaro,kengo,and ryusei will go back to earth cause you know he will have that crossover with wizard but still sorry this is my first story so I will screw up at points but I will learn from them

Felipexza:mira tu pm

Bankai777:as much as I would love to have kouta show up this wouldn't make sense timeline wise wizard is the current rider right now like i said this takes place after fourze ends and three years before Kamen rider X kamen rider wizard and fourze movie war ultimatium so sorry Bankai777 I can't bring in gaim but that does give me a good idea for another fanfic I plan to do

One last thing sorry for taking awhile to upload chapter 4 I had a combination of laziness and writer's block mixed with having other story ideas I want to do later I can't promise I will upload daily but I will try my best to upload as much as I can Now with that out of the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. They both belong to their respective owners. Please enjoy.

Chapter 4 : the badge and the burden

It was a pleasant and sunny morning the birds we're singing, the flowers were blooming all was calm until the alarm clock rang awaking our heroes. Gentaro was excited cause he would be making new friends again like he did in Amanogawa High School, gentaro was already preparing himself, taking a quick shower. Meanwhile ryusei and kengo we're having a conversation.

"So what was your reasoning for accepting this ozpin guys offer kengo?" Ryusei asked

"We don't know this world and we don't have the currency of this world so even if we struck out on our own we would most likely starve to death or get overwhelmed by those dark creatures" kengo answered.

"Yeah that's true, only reason I accepted is cause I know gentaro would accept even if we both said no,you have to admit when it comes to the opportunity to make new friends gentaro will jump at the chance" ryusei says with a smile

"Yeah that's gentaro for you" kengo replys

"So do you think we can trust teams Rwby and Jnpr?" ryusei asked.

"They don't look like the untrustworthy type,so I guess we can but remember once we have a way back home everything will go back to normal" kengo replys

"Yeah but for now we sit and wait" Ryusei said

"Exactly,good thing we don't have the horoscopes to worry about this time but we do have to worry about those dark creatures" kengo said

"No kidding that would be an even bigger pain in the ass" Ryusei replied

Ryusei and kengo hear noises of something being built in team rwbys room.

"What the hell is going on in team rwbys room?" Kengo said.

"Who knows, best not to get involved for now" ryusei said.

Gentaro got out of the shower clothed in his signature clothes he would wear back in Amanogawa high, gentaro felt nostalgic wearing his old school clothes.

"I see you'll be wearing that gentaro but won't they get mad a bit that you aren't wearing the school clothes?"ryusei said.

"A man's pride stands in the outfit ryusei!" Gentaro told ryusei.

Ryusei decided to take a shower after gentaro finished,kengo decides to take the switches case and his computer just in case, cause no matter how kengo thinks about it with there luck something or someone ends up attacking them,meanwhile gentaro fixes his hair up into his signature pompadour,kengo checks the Time and it said 8:50 am.

"Hey ryusei it's almost time for us to go to class hurry up"kengo said through the door.

Ryusei hearing that finished showering and gets dressed, gentaro and ryusei also take their respective devices as a precaution. They soon exit their room but they hear yells from team rwbys room and the door opens with them running out

"Oh my gosh we are going to be late!" Jaune said

"Hey kengo what time is it?"ryusei asked

Kengo's eyes widen."crap he's right we're going to be late guys it's 8:55!"

"Ehh!?!?"ryusei and gentaro say

now team jnpr,ryusei,kengo,and gentaro soon run to class having catched up with team RWBY.

Meanwhile on another part of the courtyard ozpin and glynda are watching this happen.

"This should be an interesting year glynda" ozpin said

They soon arrive to class and the lesson began.

"Monsters! Demons...Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as prey." Professor port said

Meanwhile Ruby was asleep bored by the professor,kengo wrote down the name of the black creatures,ryusei was thinking how the others we're doing back on Earth especially tomoko,gentaro was also taking a short nap being bored by the professors speech,jaune was zoned out,Nora was drawing,ren was keeping an eye on Nora, pyrrha,yang and blake were listening to professor port and Weiss was writing down what professor port was saying.

"Hu-hah! Haha" when professor port said that it woke up Ruby and gentaro it also didn't amuse anyone in the class only crickets being heard meanwhile ryusei face palmed.

"Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe haven in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses..." Said the professor while he winked at yang, making yang look away in disgust.

"Ok I don't like this guy, hitting on a girl younger than him? Seriously unprofessional" ryusei thought.

Professor port continues."Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why...The very world!

A random student cheers only for everyone to stare at him with an expression saying really dude?

"That is what you are training to become. But first a story." Professor port said

"I don't like where this is going" thought ryusei and kengo.

"A tale of a young,handsome, man. Me" after that no one bothered to listen.

Ryusei and kengo thought in unison."knew it"

Everyone was doing something to pass the time from professor ports boring story Ruby was drawing,gentaro was keeping his pompadour in tip top shape,ryusei was cleaning his meteor switch,kengo was reading up on the history of remnant, yang was brushing her hair,Blake was reading,Ren was still keeping an eye on Nora,Nora was drawing,pyrrha was watching over jaune, and jaune was napping. Meanwhile Weiss was seeing what Ruby was doing but Weiss decided to focus back on professor port.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. "Peter" he told me" and again his words fade into the background as Ruby starts giggling drawing Weiss's attention, Ruby then holds a picture of professor port with stink lines as she makes a fart sound showing it to Weiss,her sister yang,and blake. Blake of course was reading, while yang giggles with her sister at the drawing but this also made Weiss mad.

"In the end the beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero." Professor port then bows and continues." The moral of this story. A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic...well-educated.. and wise!" While port was saying that Weiss was looking at ruby doing goofy stuff that went against what the professor was saying making Weiss angrier and angrier.

"So, who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss shot her hand up"I do sir!"

"Well then, let's find out." A small cage rattles as a grimm growls inside it. This alarms gentaro, kengo,and ryusei.

"IS HE INSANE!?!?!" Thought kengo and ryusei.

"How did he get that thing inside? And how did we not notice it till now?" Gentaro said.

"Step forward, and face your opponent." Professor port told weiss.

In the short amount of time Weiss changed into her combat skirt and got Myrtenaster ready to fight whatever Grimm professor port had in the cage. Weiss got into her fighting stance waiting for the Grimm to come out. Meanwhile her teammates and "friends" we're cheering for her.

"Goo Weiss!" Yang said

"Fight well!" Blake said while waving a red flag that had team rwbys name in it.

"Where did that flag come from?" Ryusei thought.

"Come on Weiss show that Grimm who's boss!" Gentaro said excitedly

"Yeah, represent teeeam RWBY!" said Ruby excitedly.

"Ruby,I'm trying to focus." Weiss told Ruby

"Oh,sorry"Ruby replied to Weiss

"Alright,Let the match, begin!" Professor port then slices the lock off of the cage and the boarbatusk comes out of it's prison and charges at Weiss. Weiss trys striking the boarbatusk but her

Myrtenaster doesn't scratch it.

"Haha, wasn't expecting that we're you?"said port

"That thing must have very thick armor." Kengo told ryusei.

"Yeah the bone part around it probably is the reason why, but I highly doubt it's as strong as the cancer zodiarts shell armor." Ryusei replied to kengo.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Said Ruby

Weiss uses her glyph to charge at the boarbatusk to stab it but her attack gets countered by the boarbatusks tusks, it then smacks her with it's tusks.the boarbatusk then captures Myrtenaster in it's tusks but Weiss is trying to take back Myrtenaster.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Said port

"Come on Weiss,show it who's boss!" Said Ruby cheering on Weiss. Weiss glares at ruby but doing so the boarbatusk threw mrytenaster away from Weiss's grip. The boarbatusk then hits Weiss for a good measure.

"Oho,now what will you do without your weapon?"said professor port.

Gentaro had the fourze driver on hand if Weiss would get badly hurt.kengo meanwhile was doing research on the boarbatusk entering every bit of Information he's getting into his computer. Meanwhile the boarbatusk charges at Weiss but she rolls out of the way making the boarbatusk smash into the wall,Weiss then runs for it and grabs mrytenaster.

"Weiss, go for it's belly! There's no armor underneath-"Ruby tried instructing to weiss but was cut off by Weiss who then angirly shouts at her"stop telling me what to do!" Ruby is saddened by Weiss's reply. After that the boarbatusk curls into a ball and charges at Weiss. But Weiss counters it by using a protective glyph knocking the Grimm on it's back, Weiss then uses her glyphs to give her a speed boost and stab the boarbatusk in the belly killing it instantly.

"Bravo! Braa-vo!it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." Said professor port.

"If yelling at your teammate qualifies as being a true huntress then that's a low standard" ryusei said quietly.

Professor port continues" I'm afraid that's all the time we have today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and,stay vigilant. Class dismissed.weiss glares at ruby then walks away.

"Sheesh what's with her." Asked jaune.

After that the class starts packing up there stuff and start leaving the class kengo,gentaro,and ryusei join up and talk about the class.

"So what did you two think of class?" Asked kengo

"It was eventful to say the least" said ryusei

"I never did expect the teacher to bring an actual Grimm to the class to have a student fight it" said gentaro.

"Although it did help me study that type of Grimm,so it wasn't a total waste of time but that girl weiss could've used an attitude adjustment." Said kengo

"I don't like her." Said ryusei.

"Maybe what she needs is some good friends to help her lighten her mood!" Gentaro said excitedly.

As soon as they turned the corner, they started to hear Weiss's rant against Ruby being the team leader.

"Whats wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance."

Gentaro,ryusei,and kengo stay silent to not get mixed up in this.

Ruby scoffs."what did I do?"

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so." Weiss replied.

"Weiss,where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about, working together. I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby asked.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss replied, she then walks off.

"Hmm. Now that didn't seem to go very well." Said a new voice, that voice turned out it be Ozpins voice.

"Oh hey mr.ozpin!"said gentaro

"Hello Mr.Kisaragi." said ozpin

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked ozpin.

Ozpin replys to Ruby's question." That remains to be seen.

Gentaro and kengo go comfort Ruby taking Ruby to her room but ryusei had other ideas and went to confront Weiss.

"Hey schnee!"

Weiss looks behind her to see who's calling out to her only to see it was ryusei.

"What do you want ryusei?" Weiss wasn't in the mood for talking.

"How could you talk like that to Ruby?" Asked ryusei.

"This is barely the first day and your already saying that Ruby being leader is a mistake, this is the first day Weiss and you acting the way you did isn't going to convince ozpin to reconsider and make you the leader it just makes you sound like a spoiled brat who didn't get what she wanted." Weiss thought a bit about what ryusei said.

"Weiss trust in Ruby this is the first day, when the days and months go by then you can see for yourself if Ruby as leader was a mistake for now all you can do is be a great teammate for Ruby."

"Your right Ryusei think I may have gone a bit overboard and passed judgment too early" Weiss said.

"More like way overboard" ryusei said

"I know but if what you say is true then I will do just that be a great teammate to Ruby, thank you ryusei it sounds like you speak from experience."

"Trust me I do" ryusei answered her.

After that they both left to meet up with there teams,the entire time ryusei was talking to Weiss gentaro had been making cookies for Ruby cheering her up.

"Alright are you good Ruby?" Asked gentaro.

"Yeah thank you gentaro, I should really start studying, thank you for everything I'll see you tomorrow gentaro" Ruby said

"No problem Ruby your my bud and I always look out for my buds." gentaro said with enthusiasm.

After that gentaro left for his room as Ruby smiles and gets to studying and doing homework. Gentaro enters the room to see kengo and ryusei inside.

"Hey guys I'm back!"

"Hey gentaro where we're you?" Ryusei asked.

"I was with Ruby I was comforting her and making her some cookies, what about you?"gentaro said.

Ryusei replies "I went to confront Weiss about what she said to Ruby"

"Today has been an eventful day I got a bit of data on this world and Grimm." Kengo told them.

"Alright I'm taking a shower."ryusei goes to the bathroom and showers

"Alright then I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings!"said gentaro.

Night took over remnant and everyone was asleep in there dorms except for weiss who had entered her dorm seeing her teammates yang and blake asleep, she goes over to Ruby's bed and sees that she was knocked out from doing homework and studying, Weiss then wakes up ruby.

"Weiss!" I-I was studying and then I fell asleep I'm sorry." Weiss covers Ruby's mouth and puts her pointer finger to her lips telling Ruby to be quite.weiss then asks Ruby a question.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asks.

"Uh,i-i don't"Weiss then cuts off Ruby.

"Answer the question"Weiss told Ruby.

"Uhh! Cream and five sugars!" Ruby told Weiss.

"*Sighs* Don't move."Weiss then went down and came back up with coffee for ruby(how did she do that?)

"Here" weiss then gives Ruby her coffee.

"Um, thanks Weiss." Ruby told Weiss

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know, that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have. Good luck studying.thats wrong by the way."Weiss corrects Ruby on one of her answers on her homework then goes back down.

"Hey Ruby? Weiss said

"Uh-huh?" Ruby responded.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid" Weiss told Ruby, she then leaves the room closing the door. Ruby smiles now knowing that she has Weiss's support and friendship.

A/N: if I make any mistakes call me out on it please I would like to improve and please let it be helpful no insults and also if you have any questions ask them in the comments thank you and you know the usual comment and if you want pm me for anything regarding the story.


End file.
